Magic Chocolate Save My Chicken!
by AustinJ13
Summary: Crack. Pure crack. My friend and I made this during detention. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I made this with my friend, Cassidy, in detention 'cause we were bored. It was one of those I write a line, you write a line. So… yeah. I do not do this for a job. I may not update often. NO FLAMES. KIND CRITICSM ONLY!**

**Warnings: OOCness, randomness, and just plain strange.**

**Disclaimer: My friend and I do not own Lord of the Rings. The closest I've ever come to owning it is the movies and books. But I did not make them. Start reading now. Go on, scoot.**

Once there was a hobbit named Bilbo.

And one day Bilbo turned purple.

Oh no! Bilbo had eaten a wurple purple berry; whoever ate it turned purple.

And if they didn't find the medicine (a banana) they died within three days!

The Magic Banana was on a magical island called Yis Mar. But the island was hidden and nobody new how to find it! Bilbo, it seemed, was destined to die.

Bilbo went to try to find the island of Yis Mar that no one has found so he would live.

First, he went to his nephew Frodo and friend Gandalf and told them what had happened.

They both screamed and Gandalf almost had a heart attack.

He did have a heart attack, for he was old.

Then Bilbo and Frodo screamed, and Bilbo fainted.

Frodo went crazy and went screaming down the road "Magic Chocolate save my chicken!"

Seriously?

Yes, now stop talking, and get back to the story. NOOOW!

Ok, ok. So Frodo went home and grabbed the "magic chocolate." Happy?

No, he had no chocolate; he just went insane, like Miss. #1 fan of Justin Bieber, Mia. Got it? Can you understand?

Yeah. Kinda. Maybe not. So Frodo… Got rabies! HA!

The End.

Hee, hee, hee. We are evil! Wait, did Bilbo die?

And already, Frodo, our time is beginning to look dark.

Wait, what!

It was Gil-yuluul, the purple banana princess monkey who had the magic banana.

Okaaay… and the princess was locked in her tower. Dun, dun, dun, DUUUNNN.

Yes, and she couldn't get out. It was also covered in kryptonite, so even Superman couldn't save her.

*GASP* what will happen next?

**Me: So, Cassidy, what do you think?**

**Cassidy: Busy reading a book**

**Me: CASSIDYYY!**

**Cassidy: Yeah? **

**Me: So, what do you thiiink?**

**Cassidy: You changed it a little.**

**Me: Just tell the nice people…**

**Cassidy: What, oh yeah. Review? Pwetty, Pwetty, Pwease.**

**Me: You heard her. Review, Peoples! Or I'll sic my imaginary dog on you. Or Mia! You don't want a crazed Justin Bieber fan stalking you! Do you, Do you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah! Second random chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed! Check out their profiles! They're amazing people!**

**We wrote this chapter 'cause recess and lunch is boring. Seriously.**

**BTW: Bee is my sis, LittleD is my bro**

**Warnings: OOCness, randomness, and it's just plain strange.**

**Disclaimer: My friend and I do not own Lord of the Rings. I don't even own my brother or sister.**

The dumb princess was crying 'cause she was locked in her stupid tower of which was covered in kryptonite, so that even Superman couldn't save her.

Then her best friend Dofro (he is a bird) flew in. " Magic Chocolate save my chicken!"

"Hi Dofro. Guess what? We're underground!"

" What? I flew in here! Did I fly in on a magic football?

Weeiiirrrd… Uhhhh… Yeah?

Are you kidding? I a bird! Not Payton Manning!

Who's Payton Manning? Anyway… then they hear shout. Guess whooo?

Bilbo? Wait, where are we going with this? Your turn.

Uhmmm… I have no friggin' clue. But no. It was SUPERMAN! With a sleeping Bilbo on his back! Ha!

I thought Bilbo died and the tower was covered with kryptonite.

So? Your point iiiisss?

I don't know.

Ok, so what now? Oh, I know. The princess is Superman's girlfriend!

Really?

Yes, now get back to the story Cassidy! NOW!

:P

Grrrrr… Cassidy! NOW!

Okay superman put Bilbo on the ground, gave the princess a nut, and flew off.

Ok… see you next chapter.

**Me: So Bee and LittleD, what do you think?**

**Bee: Weeell… you should change this…(Blah, blah, blah)**

**LittleD: Check this out! (Throws beyblade across room)**

**Me: Grrr… Just tell the peeps what I told you to tell them!**

**LittleD: Review.**

**Me: What's the magic wooorrrrd?**

**Bee: Please?**

**Me: Right… Put them together.**

**B&LD: Review please!**

**Me: Good job! As a reward, I will give you hugs!**

**(Everyone hugs)**

**Me: Okay, peeps, review!**


End file.
